Mixed Feelings
by puppyeyes
Summary: The Dark Lord is back, as sixteen year-old Tom Riddle, who has a crush on someone he tried to kill. But she likes his mortal enemy, and a shy boy wishes to be her soulmate. Ginny is very confused. I won't write a new chapter until I get 5 reviews!
1. Return of the Dark Lord

Mixed Feelings  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
Chapter 1 - Return of the Dark Lord  
  
"Wormtail, I have wasted away. Somehow, I have become weak. Very weak." "Yes master. Would you like me to call a meeting?" Wormtail asked. "Yes, tell Lucius to bring the ruined diary." "I will. See you soon." With a crack, Wormtail Disapparated.  
  
Lucius Malfoy felt the scar on his arm become warm. It was a picture of the Dark Mark. Before Malfoy Disapparated, a man named Peter Pettigrew Apparated. "Mr. Malfoy," he said. "Please bring the diary to the meeting." They both Dissaparated, and, seconds later, appeared at the meeting.  
  
"Welcome back, fellow Death Eaters," a small figure greeted. "Master, is that you?" several Death Eaters asked at one, and began to whisper their surprise. "Silence," was the reply, in a cold voice. "Malfoy the diary, please." Lucius stepped up. "Here it is," he said, handing it to the figure. The thing took the ruined black book. "Now, I shall explain to you all: how I have wasted away..that Potter boy!" There were angry and murderous gasps from the crowd. "Shut up and let me speak! With this diary, if it has not been fully destroyed, I shall come back as my former sixteen year-old self. However, I need someone to give their life to bring the memory back. Anyone?" No one stepped up.  
  
"I shall pick for you all if no one volunteers!" Wormtail stepped up. "Thank you Wormtail," the figure said. "With your help, Lord Voldemort shall rise again! I shall summon my former self." Voldemort opened the diary and Tom Riddle came out. Pettigrew instantly fell asleep. "Go on, there is no need to stay here," Tom waved his Death Eaters away. Several cracks were made as the Death Eaters Disapparated.  
  
After a few hours, Peter Pettigrew was no more, and Tom Riddle was now a person. How good it felt to be young and to have a strong body! Tom Apparted to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, and walked the other way, that he couldn't Apparate on. Soon, he reached the door of the castle and opened it. The teachers were meeting. Tom took out his wand. It felt good to be able to hold something again! Riddle snuck up to the room. "Obliviate," he yelled, thinking of the fact that he, Tom Riddle, was Lord Voldemort. Tom walked into the room. "Hello," he said. "Hello Tom," Professor Snape said. "Got prefect duties?" Tom hadn't remembered he was a prefect. "Um.yeah, sure, whatever." Prefect duties were a perfect opportunity to meet Harry Potter and somehow figure out how to kill him.  
  
In the hallway, Tom passed many people, none of them Harry Potter. He walked up to a girl with red hair and freckles. She wore a Gryffindor prefect badge. "Hello, I'm Tom Riddle. Pleased to meet you." The girl became very pale. "Y-You t-too. T-Tom." The girl fainted. "Ginny!" one of the girls said. The girl looked at Tom and narrowed her eyes. "You're in trouble! I'm getting McGonagall. You didn't force feed her a Fainting Fancy, did you? Thought you could injure our best Chaser and lose the Quidditch match for us tomorrow? Our Seeker has fainted numerous times, too. It's not funny." The girl kept rambling on and on, but not watching him. Tom walked away and whispered the words, "Ginny Weasley," to himself.  
  
Is that a good cliffie? Reviews please. Vote for a Ginny/Neville, Ginny/Tom, or Ginny/Harry couple, too. The winning couple is what that story will be about! (for the romance part!) 


	2. Potty and the Weasel

Mixed Feelings  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
Chapter 2 - Potty and the Weasel  
  
Tom raced back towards his common room, even though he didn't know the password. He was caught by two Gryffindor prefects and, could it be?: Harry Potter! "Now we've got you," said the prefect. He had flaming red hair and was wearing a sweater with an "R" on it under his robes. He must be Ron, Ginny's brother, Tom thought. Ginny had told him about her brothers. "We were told that someone had attacked our my sister," the boy said. The girl had bushy brown hair, "Empty your pockets," she said. Tom did. The boy wasn't satisfied. As the girl started to leave, he grabbed her arm. "My sister fainted. I want to know what happened." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, we'll turn him in. But we don't have any evidence!" "You're coming with us," Harry Potter said, when Tom wouldn't budge. He pulled his arm, and the prefects fainted. Someone stuffed a candy in Harry's mouth, and, seconds later, he fainted too.  
  
A boy with silver-blond hair walked over to Tom and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" "Tom Riddle," Tom said. "How'd you take care of them?" "The newest trick: Fainting Fancies. Sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.I force-fed them to those guys. They didn't see me, so they can't rat on anyone! I'm still in shock that two Weasleys actually proved to be worth something!" "Well, I think they're very nice, and uh, good wizards," Tom said. He only knew one Weasley, of course, but it seemed safe to make an assumption like that. "Tom, are you okay? The Weasleys are a disgrace to the wizarding community!  
  
"Well, um, we'll be going to the common room, then?" Tom asked Malfoy. "Yeah, sure," was the reply. "Well, you know the password, right? I forgot," he looked bewildered. "Hah!" said Draco, smacking Tom on the back. "You sound just like Longbottom. The Sorting Hat probably decided he was so hopeless, it put him in a random house." The boys passed the girls' lavatory, and stepped in water on the floor. "What could that be?" Draco asked, looked at Tom, clueless. They heard screams and tears. "Oh," Malfoy said, "Moaning Myrtle. I should have known." The ghost appeared and gasped at the sight of Tom. "He's back!" she screamed. "You murdered me. I saw you when the basilisk killed me!" Draco's mouth was open. Tom would have to explain later. "Your little fire head partner in crime came to tease me earlier. You can go laugh and talk about how you two endangered people like me!" Moaning Myrtle disappeared.  
  
"You opened the Chamber of Secrets? You're the Heir of Slytherin?" Draco was asking, amazed. "I don't know what she was talking about," Tom said, trying to look serious. "Oh," said Draco, clearly disappointed. "Everyone says that the Dark Lord is the Heir of Slytherin. But did you know that Ginny Weasley is? She set the basilisk on four Mudbloods! And then wasn't expelled! Now she's a prefect! Can you imagine all that from a Weasley?" The boys were now near the entrance of the Common Room. "Jabberwocky," Malfoy said, and the dorm was revealed. Both boys went in. It was obvious to Tom that Ginny was his "fire had partner in crime", but he didn't know why someone as pure and innocent as Ginny would do that. Tom went into his dorm, and found that the teachers must have conjured another four-poster bed. When he thought about it, Ginny was like a fallen angel. She must have been brought down to show the world the good way. Tom tried to think about something else. It was strange to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world and feel funny around someone who was once his pawn. Tom wanted to open the Chamber of Secrets. He could hatch a new basilisk easily, and use it against Mudbloods. He'd plan that later.sleep was good now.  
  
Is that a good cliffie? Reviews please. Vote for a Ginny/Neville, Ginny/Tom, or Ginny/Harry couple, too. The winning couple is what that story will be about! (for the romance part!)  
  
Answering Reviews! Midnite Rose: I'm glad you like my story! This is my first Harry Potter fic on FF.net! Tom used a Memory Charm on the teachers, so they forgot he was Voldemort, and somehow just knew him as "Tom". He is still a prefect because he was a prefect in the diary. He made the teachers forget that Malfoy was a prefect. The teachers didn't totally lose their memories, because a skilled user of the Memory Charm can make people forget certain events. I have a plan for a Ginny/Tom romance chapter that has something to do with boggarts. If Ginny/Tom doesn't win, I'll let people see that chapter anyway.  
  
Ele: You're welcome. Thank you for your review! (hey, that rhymes! :-))I think Ginny/Tom is good, too. I'll have to see what others think! 


	3. Fear Increases

Mixed Feelings  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
Chapter 3 - Fear Increases  
  
"Wake up! I've got Quidditch today! Watch me kick that Potter's butt! C'mon!" "Wha?" Tom's eyes slowly opened. He raised his head the tiniest bit. "Yeah, I'm coming, Draco," he said. Tom got up as he thought. Harry Potter was on the team? This was the perfect chance for him to kill Harry. But he had to make it seem like an accident. Could he set fire to his broomtail? Or make him fall off his broom? Or - use a Hurtling Hex! Tom dressed quickly, and watched the teams walking out on the grounds. He saw the end of a Firebolt. Tom took out his wand and performed the Hurtling Hex. Then, he walked out to the grounds, satisfied. The match was very excitig, but Harry couldn't seem to fall off his broom. Tom realized that the Snitch wasn't flying high enough. If Harry only fell from five feet, he wouldn't be killed. Tom mumbled a jinx under his breath. The Snitch rose. Harry struggled, but tried to force his broom up. Tom looked at the score. Because of one red-headed Chaser, the score was 200 to 30. If Draco did catch the Snitch, Slytherin would still lose. But that didn't matter. Harry Potter would have to die.  
  
He was rising higher. The Gryffindor captain saw Harry's dilemma. "Madam Hooch," a brunette called. "We need a time out!" "Not yet!" That was Ginny's voice. "Harry nearly has it!" "Never mind," she called. But Harry fell. Ginny took out her wand and pointed to piece of ground. "Spongify!" she yelled. When Harry hit the ground, he bounced off of it, and was safe. But a Bludger caught Ginny and she fell and landed in a certain tree. "The Whomping Willow," someone gasped. Her screams could be heard as people rushed to find the switch that would freeze the tree. "Protego!" she yelled, and tumbled out of the tree, rolling away fast, still in shock. Somehow, she knew who had tampered with Harry's broom.  
  
Neville Longbottom visited the Hospital Wing very frequently from then on. So did Tom Riddle. "Why are you here so often, Tom?" Madam Pomfrey asked him one day. "Uh, patrol duty," he answered. Madam Pomfrey had narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Tom couldn't help noticing that whenever Neville was by Ginny's bedside, she let him stroke her hair, and they would hold hands. But whenever Tom tried to do it, she moved away in fear. Finally, Madam Pomfrey decided that tom didn't need to patrol the Hospital Wing. In fact, she allowed no visitors from then on, unless they were sick or hurt. And you can imagine Ginny's reaction when she received a Nimbus 2001 for Christmas. How did she know these things? Even though it was addressed from the twins, she must have recognized Tom's handwriting.  
  
None of these things could be of greater magnitude than the events to come later in the year.  
  
Is that a good cliffie? Reviews please. Vote for a Ginny/Neville, Ginny/Tom, or Ginny/Harry couple, too. The winning couple is what that story will be about! (for the romance part!)  
  
Answering Reviews:  
  
There were no reviews!!! Grrr! This better not happen next time! 


End file.
